Where's my car!
by GollygoshGolightly
Summary: It's about the characters and their cars. The cars are being moved about and you have to guess who it is! Please R&R. Story is better than the suammary, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

Woo! My first Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse – take your pick – fanfic!

I'm sorry for not updating my other fanfics I have some serious writers block!

Now this is about the characters and their cars. It's also a sort of mystery thing. You have to guess who is doing this.

If I have spelt anything wrong please tell me! Thank you.

The treaty isn't involved cos then it makes it easier for me:D

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse.

It was Monday afternoon and Bella, Edward and Alice were walking to the parking lot. They were idly chatting about their day.

As the rounded the corner Edward stopped in his tracks. The spot where he had parked his car was now empty! Edward felt around in his pockets and his bag for his keys which had gone.

"Where's my car?!" he shouted so loud that everyone looked round at the sudden shout.

"Edward, calm down," Alice soothed. "I'm sure it hasn't gone far."

"Of course not!" he hissed. "It's a good car with a good mileage, I'm sure it's just a mile away!"

Alice glared and got her phone out. She humanly dialled Rosalie's number, who picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rosalie!" Alice greeted. "Can you come pick us up, please?"

"What's wrong with Edward's car?" she asked, annoyed at being disturbed.

"Erm...I hope its fine," she said, slowly. Edward took the phone and shouted, "My car's been taken!"

"Edward, calm down!" Rosalie shouted back. "Uh oh."

"What?!" Rosalie didn't say anything for five long seconds. "What?!"

"Your car's here but Emmett's jeep has gone," she said. In the background you could Emmett shout, "Where's my car?!"

Edward sighed and passed the phone to Alice. He rubbed his temples and took deep breathes. Bella hugged him.

"Rosalie's on her way," Alice stated, shutting her phone and putting it back in her bag.

Edward stayed quiet while Alice and Bella chatted.

Twenty minutes later, a BMW M3 came speeding in and screeching to a stop in front of them. Alice got in at the front while Bella and Edward got into the back. They drove to Bella's first. Alice played with the stereo and found a good song.

Rosalie pulled up and went, "Uh oh."

"What?" Edward asked.

"I found Emmett's jeep," she said, sheepishly. Bella looked out the window.

"Where's my truck?!" she screamed. She got out the car and slammed the door, running inside the house. The phone was ringing so she picked it up. "Hello?" she asked, breathless.

"Bella?" Jacob asked. "Why is your truck in my garage?" Bella sighed in relief. "Have you got my Rabbit?" She frowned.

"No," she said, slowly. "Edward and Emmett's cars went missing too but then turned up in other cars places." She explained in more detail what happened. Edward was tapping his foot impatiently and Rosalie was leaning against the wall. Alice was quiet and taking in everything Bella was saying.

Finally, Bella put the phone down. "My truck is at Jacob's," she stated. Edward growled and pulled Bella out of the house.

They drove to La Push and Jacob was waiting with the truck on his driveway. "You better tell Charlie everything," Jacob said.

"I think I might have to," Bella said, taking the keys that Jacob was holding out in front of him.

"Bella," Alice called. "Carlisle called; Jacob's car is at the hospital."

"Must have been in a terrible accident!" Edward said sarcastically. "But a garage would be better." He smirked and Jacob growled.

"Let's go!" Bella said. Edward got in first then Bella then Jacob. That makes Bella sit in between both of them. Not a good idea.

Both Edward and Jacob bicker to the hospital. Rosalie drove as fast as she could just to make the insults and dirty comments end quicker. She screeched around the corner and right there was Carlisle – impatiently tapping his foot – and Jacob's Rabbit.

Jacob cheered and went to get his car. He didn't even look at Carlisle as he got in and drove away.

"Bye, then," Bella mumbled.

"Forget him," Edward said. "Any news?" he asked Carlisle, who shook his head. They stayed at the hospital while Bella called Charlie about the car-napping. Charlie was apparently at home early as there was nothing going on.

So they drove to Bella's house again. Bella was in the middle of Carlisle and Edward but they weren't fighting which made it relaxing – sort of – for Bella.

"Uh oh," Rosalie said for the third time that day.

"Now what?" Edward growled. He looked out the window and Charlie's cruiser was gone and the Carlisle's Mercedes was there.

"Make sure your Dad doesn't come out of the house," Alice said, getting out of the car.

"OK," Bella said, getting out of the car after Edward. "Hey, Dad," Bella called as she walked in. Alice and Rosalie stayed in the car while Edward and Carlisle came inside.

"Hey, Bells, Edward, Carlisle," he greeted them all. They all took a seat and Carlisle began explaining the situation.

"So you see now your cruiser's gone," he concluded. Charlie went red in the face and Bella thought he might have a heart attack!

"Where's my car?!" he boomed.

So who do you think moved the cars around? (Just to help you it's two people)

You have one week!

Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well thank you for the reviews! Sorry it was a day late, I completely forgot.MY bad.

This person was right: pandarama

These people were half right: SlytheringRules, Kayla, Ryan Ashley, Marooned-4-now (you were lucky you changed or you wouldn't have got it at all :P), aelita86, audrey ()

It was Jasper and Emmett!


End file.
